Sakura:Proyecto Orquídea
by Valeria M.C.P
Summary: Sakura no es humana, Sasuke Uchiha si lo es. Ambos, tras conocerse por primera vez en aquella noche plagada de estrellas, deciden ayudarse para localizar una Orquidea perdida que decidirá si Sakura y los demas integrantes de Devotion regresen a su hogar, pero, ¿como dos personas de diferentes mundos y pensamientos pueden ayudarse mutuamente?
1. SAKURA

**G** alaxias **I** nfinitas **#** 1

 **Sakura: proyecto orquídea**

* * *

 _ **A** claraciones._

 **Sinopsis:** _Sakura es mandada al Planeta Tierra por un solo objetivo: cambiar a los humanos. Si no recopila algo tan insignificante de la Tierra, ellos la acabaran de inmediato y sin dudarlo. Pero, minutos antes de irse a su "misión", su Planeta es invadido por_ _Visor´s_ _. Su única salvación es la Tierra, una Orquídea perdida y un joven escritor llamado Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Cómo dos personas de diferentes mundos y pensamientos pueden ayudarse mutuamente?_

 **NOTAS:** Mundo Alterno. Occ.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, la trama es completamente mía.

* * *

 **Paimal. 00:00 horas.**

 **T** odo está preparado.

Los Guardias, con su característico traje azul y un bastón dorado al lado, la conducían por pasillos difíciles de memorizar.

Su respiración era errática y se mordió el labio para no desistir. El traje especial, que le habían colocado hace menos de diez minutos, era pesado y le picaba en todo el cuerpo.

Podía observar que los Guardias estaban tensos y que no hablaban de absolutamente nada. Se concentró y se pidió así misma que se tranquilizara, pero obviamente no podía. Era tanto el peso que recaía en sus hombros que ni ella misma sabía qué hacer cuando llegara a ese lugar, ¿matar? ¿Pedir ayuda? ¿Buscar un hogar?

Negó con la cabeza.

Le habían dicho que alguien, el primero en partir y que está muy bien capacitado para este tipo de "misiones", la estaría esperando para facilitar un poco más las cosas en la Tierra.

Los Guardias dieron vuelta en una esquina y aquella muchacha de ojos verdes se quedó atónita.

Estructuras metálicas desde el piso hasta arriba daba la bienvenida hacia el "recinto". Lugar en donde, los Elegidos, que escogía la Reina y el consejo con su sabiduría, se marchaban para sus misiones a diferentes puntos de la Galaxia.

Los Guardias empezaron a caminar hacia un Oficial de alto mando que acomodaba una Capsula, pero la chicha solo quería observar aquellas hermosas estrellas que se observaban gracias a esa salida.

No duro ni cinco minutos ahí, pues un Guardia la llamó.

La chica caminó observando cada herramienta y habitantes en mesas con tuercas, y cosas que jamás había visto, hasta llegar hasta el Oficial que le respondía.

La peli rosa miraba con mucha atención al Capitán que con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación acomodada su temporal "hogar", hacia malabares con los cables de diferentes colores, tamaños y grueso en aquella Capsula que resplandecía gracias a las farolas que se elevaban ante él.

Se mordía cada vez su labio cuando no los podía ajustar perfectamente, pero con una media sonrisa (enseñando esos colmillos filosos) pudo hacerlo e insertó la clave en el monitor táctil.

La Capsula omitió varios pitidos y después se abre.

La chica miraba, sorprendida y nerviosa, todo lo que el Capitán hacía. Nerviosa por el hecho de que si algo le pasaba a la capsula no volvería y no vería jamás a sus hermanas, y hermanos.

¿Qué si ya no regresaba a su Hogar? ¿Y si la Capsula se descompone al pasar la _cordillera_?

Varias preguntas, como las anteriores, estaban en su cabeza.

Su misión era importante: advertirles a los humanos que si no cambiaban sus costumbres y, sobre todo, dejar de contaminar todo ese Planeta _importante_ para ellos… _Ellos_ los acabarían rápido y sin dudarlo.

El planeta Tierra, poco a poco, se desmoronaba en mil pedazos; la contaminación era muy alta para sus estándares, y existía una maldad tan tétrica que los habitantes de ese planeta (desconocido) detestaban demasiado.

 _Aunque ellos eran peores…_

Una vez hechas las pruebas correspondientes el Capitán dijo:

— _Sakura,_ adelante.

La chica obedeció de inmediato, las frías baldosas negras le calaban en todo sus cuerpo. Miró de reojo y pudo observar a los demás elegidos hacer lo mismo que ella. Una sensación extraña la invadió cuando estaba a punto de sumirse en un sueño profundo.

La chica volteó, miró fijamente todo el lugar: blanco, mesas adornadas con sus habitantes ajustándoles el traje especial a los Elegidos para así poder ir a la Tierra.

Y al final del pasillo pudo observarlos.

 _Visor´s_ matando a todo lo que se moviera.

La chica jadeo en terror, se quedó quieta sin hacer o decir nada; pudo observar como agarraban con sus tenazas—y un líquido viscoso café chorreando por los lados—a los chicos _Elegidos_ sin sus trajes, y los devoraban sin ninguna preocupación.

Una melena, como si estuviera ardiendo, capto mucho la atención de _Sakura._

Reconocería esa cabeza color rojo en cualquier lugar de la Galaxia: era su amiga de hace penas varios años luz.

 _Ouser,_ que gritaba a todo pulmón, estaba siendo devorada poco a poco.

Sakura se llevó las manos a su boca cuando observo a Ouser ser tragada, completamente, por dos de ellos.

Un _Visor´s_ la observó cuando cae al piso, preparó su gran arma y lanzó una bola negra hacia ella. Reaccionó cuando el Capitán la jalo hacia el piso para que esa bola no la consumiera. Sakura soltó un suspiro cuando observó al Capitán dispararle.

Pero…

Explosivos por todas partes empezaron a detonar.

Pedazos metálicos cayeron por su cuerpo, uno inclusive le rasgo el ojo izquierdo, haciéndola sangrar segundos después. A Sakura no le importó no mirar bien con su ojo izquierdo, subió unos pocos centímetros su cabeza para observar que demonios pasaba. Pero todo era deplorable. Elegidos ser arrastrados, hombres y Capitanes ardiendo en esa bola negra.

Sakura observó a su Capitán, estaba ido y sus ojos estaban blancos. Sakura casi grita cuando el Capitán la toma del brazo y la posiciona en la Capsula si ninguna consideración de su parte. Sus ojos siguen blancos y decía incoherencias que ni la misma Sakura sabía que decía.

De un momento a otro sus ojos volvieron a hacer verdes; el Capitán mira a Sakura y le acaricia su suave mejilla.

—Busca la orquídea—murmura el Capitán tocando el monitor de la Capsula—esa será tu salvación. Le eh transferido… todo. Los legados de Paimal, la Reina no sé si este viva…, solo búscala.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de replicar pues, graciosamente, la Mascarilla con oxígeno le tapó la boca.

Lo último que vio fue a un Capitán agarrar su arma y disparar…

… y caer segundos después.

* * *

 **-Editado-**

 **Si les gusta esta historia no duden en dejarme un Review me ayudaría  
mucho a mejorar y saber si les esta gustando. **

**¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Bienvenida a la Tierra

**B** ienvenida **a** **l** a **T** ierra

 **:::**

 **Osaka, Japón.**

 _08:56 horas._

 **S** asuke Uchiha caminaba por las aglomeradas calles de Osaka. Se anudaba su corbata mientras que, con la otra mano, sostenía un café recién comprado. Se había despertado tarde y hacia todo lo posible para llegar temprano a su Trabajo; hasta no ayudar a una Ancianita Japonesa pasar la calle.

Si, así de malo era…

… pero se arrepintió.

Apretando los dientes dio media vuelta y, con una sonrisa que desprendía "armonía" y "paz", tomo del brazo a la Ancianita (con muchos collares raros) y la ayudó a subirse a la Acera. La Ancianita palmeo la espalda de Sasuke y, como pudo, se quitó un collar en forma de agradecimiento.

—No, no es necesa…—protesta Sasuke. Pero la Ancianita ya se lo había depositado en la palma de su mano sin mediar palabra alguna. Sasuke lo tomo y frunció el ceño.

 _¿Qué era esa cosa?_

La Ancianita canosa se fue caminando a paso lento antes de Sasuke le preguntara.

Sasuke bufo y empezó a andar.

Se reñía cada vez que podía y juro que ya no haría lo mismo: quedarse observando el cielo con su viejo Telescopio que le había regalado su hermano mayor en su cumpleaños número dieciséis.

Acomoda su Maletín de lado y fija su mirada hacia las grandes pantallas plasmas que daban las noticias y patrocinaban los nuevos _Mangas_ y _Animes_ de la Temporada.

Negó con la cabeza cuando ya llevaba más de tres minutos viendo esos adictos "mensajes".

Con un último sorbo a su Café gira la esquina de calle y camina un poco más. Cundo llega al último semáforo (que está en rojo) observa el gran edificio que lleva ahí menos de un año de inauguración. Camina cuando el semáforo se pone en verde, gente desconocida pasa a su lado; chicos que van a la escuela, hombres y mujeres con trajes empresariales, personas normales.

De todo tipo.

Pasa la calle y entra por las puertas dobles; una pulcra recepción con tonos fuertes lo recibió. Saluda a Ronald, la Secretaria del departamento, y entra al elevador.

Suelta un suspiro.

 _¡Lo logre!_

Cuando llegó a su respectivo departamento se abstuvo a correr. Saluda a su Compañeros de Trabajo y, cuando por fin entra a su oficina y deja sus cosas en su Escritorio, se aplasta contra su silla giratoria.

Se prepara Psicológicamente para leer y aprieta un botón de su Teléfono.

Empieza a girar en la silla.

—¿Si, Señor Uchiha?—Contesta de inmediato su secretaria.

—Buenos días, King—saluda formalmente mientras toma una pluma de su cajón "especial". —¿Algo para hoy?

—Si señor Ran—se escucha pasar hojas—el Jefe me pidió que, cuando usted saliera de trabajar, lo mandara Directo a su Oficina.

Sasuke abrió grandemente sus ojos.

—Esto… si…—se desanuda un poco su corbata—… ¿Cómo para qué?

—No lo sé, solo me dijo eso. Pero creo…

 _ **«**_ _Que será despedido_ _ **»**_

Llevaba más de tres meses sin presentarle un Manuscrito perfecto, ideas para las Campañas, proyectos futuros de su Autoría… nada de nada.

—¿Qué pasa, King?—Sasuke se aclara su garganta—sabes que puedes decirme.

—Creo... que quiere su ayuda para "modificar" los libros Electrónicos—King suelta un suspiro—sí, era eso.

Sasuke brinca en su asiento y asiente sabiendo que King no puedo verlo.

—Verifícalo—suelta Sasuke y cuelga.

Toma unos manuscritos—que reposaban en su escritorio— y empieza a leer.

 **:::**

 _ **«**_ _ **M** ejor renuncio_ _ **»**_

Sasuke se mordía el labio, andaba de acá para allá y ya tenía mareada a la Secretaria de su Jefe.

—¿… Señor Uchiha?

Sasuke miro a la Secretaria, asintió indicándole que está "preparado para ser despedido" y entró.

La Oficina está completamente oscura, no hay focos exceptuando una pequeña lámpara en la esquina del Escritorio.

Sasuke se aclara la garganta.

Unos lentes cuadrados se miran en el Escritorio, una mano los quita y, sorpresivamente, las luces se encienden.

—Sasuke, amigo, siéntate.

La voz de su Jefe resuena en esa gran Oficina. Sasuke se puso serio y caminó hacia el asiento de una forma extraña y se sentó. Si, eran muy incomodos, te resbalabas y no podías sentarte bien.

—Te mande llamar porque…—su Jefe se levanta, sus ojos cafés no dejan de ver al Uchiha en modo acusatorio—…, necesito que hagas algo por esta Editorial.

—No le entiendo.

El Señor Kishaba le da un golpe a su escritorio; se ve pálido, enfurecido y… nervioso.

—Necesitamos algo para esta Editorial—declara él con un deje de perseverancia—estamos en los últimos puestos de Editoriales de Japón. ¡No tenemos ningún éxito en Mangas desde hace meses! ¿Sabes lo que significa?—Sasuke negó—bancarrota, de la Bancarrota no llega dinero y si no hay dinero, hay despidos… ¿entiendes?

—Señor Kishaba. ¿Qué quiere que yo haga? Los manuscritos que usted me manda…—Sasuke busco la palabra correcta para decírselo—… malos.

Kishaba se sienta en su sillón y cruza sus manos. Mira fijamente al chico y, como si una gran idea se tratase, dijo:

—Entonces… haz uno tú.

—Pero… pero…—replica Sasuke.

—Te doy tres meses.

 **:::**

 **U** na hora después ya estaba en su casa maldiciéndose. Se lleva las manos a su cabello y suelta un suspiro.

 _ **«**_ _No puedo trabajar bajo presión_ _ **»**_

Se levanta de su sillón y empieza a andar de un lado para otro, baja a la cocina y se prepara un Café. Va hacia su sala y prende su chimenea. Chasquea su lengua cuando no quiere prender.

Cuando la prende… una gran explosión se escucha, da un brinco y se lleva sus manos a su corazón: late rápido.

 _ **«**_ _¿La chimenea acaba de hacer eso…?_ _ **»**_

Pero otra explosión se escucha. Por un momento pensó que era su cocina pero recordó que si había apagado el agua para el Café. Corre hacia su habitación y sale a su pequeño mirador. Toma unos mira-lejos y enfoca a todas partes.

Se detuvo…, no sabía en qué momento hacía calor, que sus manos temblaban y hacia todo lo posible para no salir corriendo por su cámara.

Estrellas fugaces por todos lados… o eso creía que eran.

 _ **«**_ _Una, dos, tres, cuatro…_ _ **»**_ contaba Sasuke en su mente **«** _cinco seis…_ _ **»**_

Pero se detuvo abruptamente.

Una exploto, formo un hongo anaranjado con rojo e iba rápidamente hacia el dique que quedaba a varias cuadras. Hubo una capa tras capa de humo y fuego, se estrelló en el dique. Llamaradas empezaron a arder, Sasuke observaba atónito.

 _«¿Qué hago?_ _¿Llamar a la policía y bomberos?_ _ **»**_

 _ **«**_ _No_ _ **»**_

Sasuke pasó saliva con dificultad. Tras varios minutos de pensar detenidamente los "pros" y los "contras" de ir hacia ahí… va en busca de un Bate y una linterna. Baja las escaleras y sale a toda velocidad. Empieza a trotar hacia el dique. Su corazón martilleaba sin cesar, estaba sudado y, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, estaba asustado.

¿Qué se supone que era esa cosa? No era una estrella fugaz, de eso estaba seguro, pero entonces… ¿Qué era? ¿Un meteorito?

Cuando llega al dique observa todo el panorama; no hay nadie en las calles. Y, las pocas casas que ahí residían, estaban abandonadas. Baja las escaleras y la pequeña brisa de invierno remueve el pasto y algunas flores secas… para en seco.

Un camino de pasto incendiado está ardiendo aun. Fija su mirada hacia donde acaba y, de un momento a otro, se queda sin palabras.

Una chica, con un traje negro, estaba ahí.

Inconsciente.

No había nada más.

—Mierda—exclama Sasuke.

Baja con sumo cuidado las escaleras y prende su pequeña linterna. Camina, se pone en canclillas y, con una rama rota, "pica" el hombro a la chica.

—¿Hola? ¿Estás bien?

Se acerca a la chica y le da palmaditas en sus hombros. Sasuke se sorprendió al ver los tatuajes plateados en todo su cuerpo. Toca una pequeña flor de cerezo en su cuello y se sorprendió, aun mas, por tanta delicadeza; era como si ese tatuaje fuera hecho con detalles que sobresalían a los demás.

La pone boca arriba y abrió grandemente sus ojos al observar una cicatriz recién echa en su ojo izquierdo pero, lo más sorprendente, fue ver esa mascarilla en su nariz.

Se la quita de apoco y la chica abre los ojos.

Sasuke da un respingo.

Sakura quiere respirar pero no puede y empieza a toser. Sasuke se apartó un poco, quiere ayudar a la chica que se está ahogando en sus propias manos; Pero no sabe cómo. Puede ver como la chica pasa a hacer blanca a morada en cuestión de segundos.

—Respira—decía Sasuke enseñándole como. La chica lo obedeció—suspira, respira.

La chica cerró los ojos, hace lo que el humano le dice pero se queda en blanco segundos después.

* * *

 **-Editado-**


	3. Sin respirar

**S** in **R** espirar.

* * *

 **S** u cuerpo tiembla, sus manos no quieren estar quietas y hace todo lo posible para abrir esos ojos verdes. Se muerde su labio, haciéndolo sangrar segundos después; no puede abrir sus ojos y eso hace que se desespere. Sakura abre su boca para gritar, pedir ayuda o para que cualquier palabra salga; pero no puede emitir ninguna.

Su cuerpo empieza a sentir calor, los escalofríos no la dejen y, segundos después, ya puede escuchar los disparos y los gritos de aquel… _momento._

Mira esos ojos lilas de su Capitán. Frente a frente, solo ella y él.

Sakura intenta borrar esos ojos que, en ese preciso momento, han desaparecido para toda la vida y lo logra abriendo los ojos cundo, segundos antes, observa a un Visor's dispararle en el pecho.

Sakura pasa saliva con dificultad; necesita algo para controlarse y no perder la cabeza. Su hogar ha sido invadido por Enemigos, no sabe si hay más _Elegidos_ o _Habitantes_ ahí, en la Tierra, para ayudarse mutuamente.

Sakura se levanta (con ayuda de sus codos) y puede sentir ese incomodo traje negro clavarse en sus costillas. Busca al humano que la ayudo llevándola a una pequeña cabaña que, a su parecer, era muy vieja. Lo encuentra dormido en un sillón viejo y mullido con un Computador en sus piernas.

Sakura se acerca un poco más y su rostro se le hacía tan… perfecto. Que si no fuera porque ella sabía a la perfección que él era un simple humano, diría, a todos sus habitantes y compañeros, que era uno de los suyos.

Lo observa por un par de horas. Cuando se cansa de mirarlo se levanta y pisa ese suelo de madera. Frunce el ceño mientras camina, se siente diferente, menos pesada y más libre.

Salta y si, es más liviana.

Chasquea la lengua cuando trata de quitarse ese traje molesto, da vueltas para alcanzar las cintas de la espalda (como si de un perro persiguiendo su cola se tratase) y resopla cuando lo alcanza. Se quita esas molestas cintas y quita todo ese traje negro.

Cuando está completamente _desnuda_ se deja caer al piso y se sienta en "V". Se lleva unos grandes mechones a su oreja y empieza a buscar algo para ayudarse a salir de esas dudas que la persiguen. Busca en los bolsillos de las costillas y no hay nada. Buscó y buscó pero no hay nada. Resopla de nuevo y se lleva sus manos a la cara, se las quita cuando siente algo calarle. Con cara de incredulidad se las mira y se sorprende al ver compartimientos en una pulsera negra.

Saca un par de tarjetas doradas y notas.

—¿Cuándo las metí ahí?—Murmura ella sacándola de sus envoltorios. Las tarjetas son del tamaño de su palma, tiene letras y códigos que no reconoce.

Sakura pudo distinguir un movimiento a su derecha. Voltea rápidamente y ve a un humano removerse en el sillón. Sakura, rápidamente, se levanta del piso y se "esconde".

Sasuke abre los ojos adormilado y suelta un bostezo; se los restriega y, de un momento a otro, los abre todo lo que puede. Mira hacia la cama y su corazón se alegró de que así fuera.

La chica moribunda, que había dejado la noche anterior en su única cama, ya no estaba.

—Fue un sueño…—murmura, a la vez que se pasa las manos a su desordenado cabello y se lo revuelve más de lo normal.

Se levanta y empieza a caminar a su baño. Se rasca la nuca cuando se observa en el espejo, su cara esta amarilla y tenía ojeras. Se toca con sus dedos las ojeras y abre los ojos grandemente cuando observa algo rosa en la esquina. Se voltea y se lleva una mano a su corazón.

La chica, supuestamente, estaba "escondida" atrás de todos los productos de limpieza.

—¿Qué haces ahí?—Pregunta Sasuke mientras busca algo para defenderse. Se encuentra con un cepillo de dientes y pasta—. ¡Respóndeme por favor!

Sakura sale de su "escondite".

A Sasuke le temblaron las piernas, su vista se nublo y empezó a sudar.

La chica estaba desnuda.

¡Desnuda en su baño!

Sasuke se tapa los ojos con las manos y dice:

— _Chica_ , por el amor de dios… ¿¡qué haces desnuda!?

Sakuralo mira sin entender, mira hacia abajo y se sonroja de inmediato.

Había olvidado por completo _eso._

—Yo… um… yo…

— ¡Cúbrete con mi bata!— Grita Sasuke volteándose. En un intento de salir de aquel incomodo momento se golpea varias veces con la pared.

Cuando sale del baño, con varios golpes que dejaran moretones pronto, cierra la puerta y deja reposar su cabeza en la puerta.

 _Sakura_ , en cambio, no sabía con qué cubrirse.

—¿Qué es una bata?—murmura en voz baja.

Su cara es de desconcierto y humillación. Un humano, que conoció apenas hace unas horas, ha visto todo de ella.

Busca algo que ponerse… y se encuentra con las cortinas de patitos del baño. Sin dudar ni un segundo las arranca y se envuelve en ellas.

—¿¡Chica, ya estás bien!?— Grita desde afuera Sasuke.

— ¡Sí!—Responde ella y añade en voz baja— … creo.

Sasuke se quita de la puerta cuando escucha la perilla girar, camina hacia la esquina y se lleva las manos a la frente con desesperación y desaprobación cuando ve a la pelirrosa.

—¿Por qué demonios llevas las cortinas del baño y no una bata…?—Divaga Sasuke.

Sakura se sonrojo. ¿Eso no era una bata? ¿Entonces qué es eso?

— Yo… no sé qué es "bata"— dice ella sinceramente.

Levanta su pequeña cabeza y mira a Sasuke.

 _Vale… esto se está poniendo raro,_ pensó Sasuke.

Sasuke camina hacia el baño, toma una Bata azul y se la pasa a Sakura.

— Póntela—dice él.

Sakura se empieza a quitar las cortinas y Sasuke se voltea. Sakura se quita las cortinas de baño y se pone esa cosa suave. Se arropa de inmediato.

— ¿Ya?

Sakura frunce el ceño y dice:— Listo, ya.

Sasuke se voltea y empieza a jugar con su labio.

Era ahora o nunca.

 _Pregunta y ella te da las respuestas,_ decía Sasuke en su mente, _muy bien allá voy._

—¿Nombre completo?

La pelirrosa hace una sonrisa y dice:— Sakura de _Paimal._

Lo dijo tan orgullosa que a Sasuke se le formo una sonrisa.

— ¿Esta cerca de aquí?— pregunta Sasuke— no eh oído hablar de _"Paimal"._

— Está muy cerca— dice ella con una sonrisa, se sienta en la cama de Sasuke y continua:— esta como…— piensa un poco y hace cálculos en su mente— a un millón de años luz desde aquí.

A Sasuke se le escapa una risa seca pero se caya cuando ve la desaprobación en la cara de "Sakura".

— No hablas enserio… ¿verdad?

— Hablo muy enserio.

Sasuke empieza a sudar, la mira detenidamente y los tatuajes— que observo hace pocas horas—desaparecieron por completo.

—¿Dónde están tus tatuajes?

Sakura se encoje de hombros.

— No es nada… es un camuflaje.

 _¿Camuflaje? ¿¡Para qué demonios quieres un camuflaje!?_

Pero en vez de gritarle dice:

— Oh…— hace una sonrisa— iré… iré a hacer algo de comer… quédate aquí.

Sasuke, sin esperar alguna respuesta de Sakura, sale de su habitación. Baja las escaleras de dos en dos y corre hacia la cocina, descuelga el teléfono, y marca al número que siempre le ayuda a resolver problemas; tanto vecinales como de locas que perdieron la memoria y el razonamiento lógico del mundo.

La policía.

—Policía de Japón, buenos días, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

—Si… buenos días…—Sasuke se rasca la cabeza—… una chica esta en mi casa y ha perdido la memoria, me dice que vive en la Luna y que usa "tatuajes" plateados en todo su cuerpo como camuflaje… viene de Paimal ¡Y no sé qué hacer con ella!

— Señor, tranquilícese, en un momento lo localizaremos en el GPS no se preocupe la ayuda va en camino.

— Gracias—. Sasuke cuelga y suelta un suspiro. Camina hacia la sala y para en seco. Sakura observa las fotos familiares, y delinea con los dedos los marcos de la foto.

Sakura hace una sonrisa cuando ve a un Sasuke de tres años.

— Que ¿… guapo?— dice ella como si fuera una extranjera que no sabe cómo decirlo correctamente.

Sasuke se sonroja.

Vale él sabía que lo era, pero, escucharlo de una chica que pierde la memoria y que él mismo llama a la policía para que se la lleven a quien sabe dónde, es vergonzoso.

—Gra.. cias…

Sakura sonríe y deja la foto en su lugar, camina hacia la chimenea y mira cada uno de los libros de ahí.

—¿Qué son esos?—Pregunta ella con interés.

— Se llaman libros— contesta Sasuke.

— ¿Y para qué sirven?— Divaga Sakura— ¿es para matar _Visor´s?_

— Emm...—Sasuke lo piensa como si fuese una posibliad—… no. No lo creo…

— Oh— Sakura los acaricia y, con un movimiento, ya lo tiene abierto en sus palmas. Empieza a leer en vos alta:— muerde uno de sus labios y, como si yo ya supiera que Hardin haría eso por sí solo, acaricio su poll…

Sasuke se lo arrebata de las manos, le sonríe inocentemente y le pasa uno menos… erótico.

—Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte— lee en vos alta Sakura— ¿para qué son estos libros?

—Para escapar de la realidad—dice Sasuke como un Lector numero uno.

Sakura lo mira sin entender y dice:

— No le veo sentido alguno.

Sasuke rueda los ojos.

 _«Muggle»_

Sakura deja el libro en su respectivo lugar y busca algo con que entretenerse.

—Tienes… muchos libros—dice ella.

Sasuke asiente orgulloso, iba a decir que tiene una casta colección en su cuarto pero tocan la puerta.

—Espera…

Sakura asiente y se sienta en un sillón observando toda la habitación.

Sasuke corre hacia la puerta, la abre y un Oficial castaño y con unos ojos… realmente raros aparece. El Oficial hace una sonrisa y dice:

— ¿Usted tiene a esa chica que dice que es de la Luna y viene de Paimal?

Sasuke asiente.

— Por aquí, sígame.

El Policía asiente y empieza a caminar atrás de Sasuke. Sasuke le hace señas de que "pare" cuando ve a Sakura palidecer.

— Sakura… necesitas ayuda y este Oficial te ayu…

— Aléjate de él, Sasuke.

Sasuke la mira sin entender, su cabello se hacía más rosa y había mechas doradas.

— Sakura necesitas… ayuda.

— ¡Sasuke, ese no es un Oficial!

Y eso fue lo último que escucho.

Para dejar paso a disparos provenir de todas partes.

* * *

 **-EDITADO-**


	4. Una burbuja rompiéndose

**U** na **b** urbuja **r** ompiéndose

 **:::**

 **S** asuke no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que observa en ese momento: Sakura peleaba con el que se "suponía" era un oficial. Abre los ojos grandemente cuando Sakura hace bolas verdes fluorescentes (que salen de sus manos), y se las arroja al Oficial.

Falla por varios centímetros.

El Oficial se burla de ella.

Sakura empieza a sudar cuando las bolas no salen, al contrario son más chispas que otra cosa.

—¿Tus poderes no sirven aquí, pequeña?—Se jacta el Oficial—¿sabes? Me han ofrecido cosas para matarte… y no desaprovechare esta oportunidad.

Sakura se encoge de hombros solamente; se posiciona para atacar y el Oficial la imita. Sakura corre hacia el hombre castaño segundos después, el oficial espera atento el ataque pero se queda mudo cuando Sakura desaparece en sus narices.

Sasuke entrecierra sus ojos y segundos después de enfocar bien su vista: la observa atrás del Oficial. El castaño sonríe con malicia, se voltea y le da un muy buen golpe en la mejilla a Sakura para que salga volando hacia el librero, los libros se caen arriba de ella y por supuesto Sakura gime de dolor; se levanta agarrándose el estómago y limpiándose (con la palma de su mano) un hilillo morado de su boca.

Sonríe como si le hubieran hecho una muy buena broma.

El Oficial, poco a poco, lleva una mano atrás de su espalda, Sasuke se sorprende al ver esa rara arma. Sakura traga saliva con dificultad, intenta hacer las bolas verdes pero todavía salen chispas. Gruñe y se posiciona de nuevo para atacar; abre grandemente los ojos al ver a Sasuke (el humano que la había entregado completamente a los _Visor´s_ ) darle una patada en el estómago. El arma cae dejando un ruido que resonó en toda la casa vieja y se esconde debajo de una vitrina.

Rápidamente, el oficial, corre hacia su única salvación.

Pero es demasiado tarde.

La agarra con sus temblorosas manos, se voltea para disparar pero Sakura ya tiene una sonrisa en su rostro y, al lado de ella, una bola flotando. Se la arroja y se multiplican con varias bolitas más pequeñas en su rostro. El hombre castaño grita de desesperación y se mueve erráticamente.

Sasuke aprovecha y lo estampa hacia la pared; el hombre se golpea en la cabeza y cae al piso. Sasuke patea el arma hacia la vitrina y suelta un resoplido. Sasuke, segundos después de que todo se procesara en su cabeza, mira a Sakura: jadea, esta perlada en sudor y se ayuda con la pared para no caerse.

Sasuke camina a paso lento, solo siente una cosa en todo su cuerpo: culpa.

Sakura aprieta su mandíbula cuando la sujeta por la cintura, se aleja trastabillando de inmediato.

Sakura pudo observar, en los ojos negros del humano, desesperación y culpa. Sonrió para sus adentros y niega con la cabeza.

 _¿Cómo no lo sospeche antes? ¡Malditos humanos traicioneros!,_ pensó Sakura _, … y luego se preguntan porque ya no confían en ellos._

—Me largo—espeta ella, levantándose con quejidos y maldiciendo entre dientes la falta de gravedad.

 _¿A dónde demonios iré? ¡No tengo a nadie!_

Camina hacia la puerta de entrada, abre la puerta de un jalón y el sol le pega en la cara. Su boca se abre en una perfecta "o".

—Hermoso…—murmura ella, observando el amanecer de Osaka; arboles verdes y grandes favorecían aquella vista, las flores removiéndose por el leve aire fresco daban armonía y como olvidar a los pájaros cantar.

Una lagrima callo por su mejilla. Jamás regresaría a su hogar, jamás vería de nuevo a sus padres, jamás podría decirle a su Capitán "gracias por salvar mi vida" y, lo que más le dolía, jamás volvería ser la misma.

Sasuke la observa con detenimiento, pasa saliva cuando observa esa lagrima caer y recorrer su cuello. Segundos después pudo observar sus tatuajes, pero solo unos segundos gracias a los rayos del sol.

—Me voy—murmura de nuevo Sakura bajando el ultimo escalón.

—Nos vamos—corrige Sasuke llegando a su lado.

—No—espeta Sakura con odio—¡me largo yo sola!

Sasuke hace una mueca y se lleva las manos a su desordenado cabello. La mira y realmente se ve enojada.

—Perdón—murmura Sasuke—yo… yo jamás te creí. Pensé… pensé que estaba loca o algo—Sakura se cruza de brazos con un mohín—. Ahora… déjame ayudarte.

Sakura lo mira con una ceja alzada.

—¿Cómo?—cuestiona Sakura.

—Necesita a donde ir ¿cierto?—Sakura asiente sin entender muy bien de qué habla—pues tengo a alguien que podrá ayudarnos.

 **:::**

 _ **Konohagukere.**_

 **:::**

—¡ **D** eja de hacer eso!—Susurra/grita Sasuke en el oído de la pelirrosa. Sakura se esconde rápidamente sus manos en aquel ostentoso abrigo negro que se arrastraba por el suelo.

Se muerde el labio cuando observa a Sasuke tocar la puerta del departamento. Sasuke se aleja de la puerta y espera pacientemente a que él salga.

—No le digas que eres—susurra Sasuke cuando escucha las pesadas pisadas—los humanos, en este tiempo, no saben guardar secretos. Deja que yo le diga ¿bien?

Sakura asiente decidida.

La puerta, poco a poco, se abre dejando ver una gran figura.

Sakura abre los ojos grandemente y abre su pequeña boca en "o". El hombre (cuyo pecho está desnudo) se parece mucho al humano que tiene a un lado. Pero el que está enfrente de ella… da miedo: ojeras profundizadas, mirada asesina y mal humor notable lo diferenciaba de Sasuke.

—¿Sa-sa-su-ke?—dijo la pelirrosa jalándolo de su camiseta, Sasuke se fastidia y le pega cuidadosamente en su mano. Sakura lo mira ofendida y se esconde atrás de Sasuke cuando escucha una tos "disimulada".

Sasuke la observa con una ceja alzada, mira hacia el frente y observa a su hermana mayor. Pasa saliva con dificultad. Había olvidado por completo que Itachi duerme en el día y si lo despiertan en una hora no apta para él… hay consecuencias muy grandes.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Itachi suelta un resoplido y se hace un lado para dejarlos pasar; enarca una ceja cuando observa a un par de hombres con trajes oscuros observarlos: cierra la puerta con un portazo sin darle mucha importancia.

—Que sea importante—declara Itachi, yendo hacia la sala de estar y sentarse.

Sasuke y Sakura se sientan enfrente de él.

—Veras…—Sasuke se aclara la garganta, intenta que Sakura se deje ver pero esa chica no copera. Gruñe cuando Sakura lo aprieta más—. Necesito que me dejes quedar con… ella un tiempo.

Itachi enarca una ceja.

—¿Cómo porque?—espeta Itachi.

—Bueno…—mira a Sakura y ella lo mira—… no tiene a donde ir.

Itachi hace una cara de incredulidad, observa a esa pequeña pelirrosa pero esconde una carcajada cuando ella se esconde atrás de Sasuke.

¿Su hermano con una chica y además de eso quiere que viva en su departamento? ¿… le tomaba el pelo o qué?

Itachi suelta una carcajada seca.

Sasuke lo mira feo.

—Haber, déjame ver si entiendo… ¿quieres vivir aquí?—Sasuke asiente con determinación—¿con ella?—Sasuke asiente de nuevo—. ¿Podemos hablar en mi despacho, loco?

Sasuke esperaba ansioso esa pregunta.

—Claro—Sasuke observa a Sakura y acomoda un mechón rebelde de su rostro—¿me esperas un momento?—Sakura niega con pánico y se apega más a él.

Ver la ciudad… no fue una buena idea después de todo. En todo el trayecto Sakura no dejaba de dar brincos por los gritos y maldiciones del tráfico. Y cada vez que un avión o un helicóptero daban su recorrido se hacía volita y temblaba en los brazos de Sasuke.

—Regreso de inmediato—continua Sasuke—te prometo que no te pasara nada, estoy aquí; jamás te mentiría de nuevo.

Sakura lo observa a los ojos y esta cien por ciento segura de que no está mintiendo. Lo toca en la mejilla y un choque de electricidad hizo que lo dejara de toca. Sasuke abre los ojos cuando sabe que ella sintió lo mismo.

Sasuke busca algo para "entretenerla" y se topa con una gran pecera en la pared.

—¿Hay peces en Paimal?—pregunta Sasuke sin interés alguno. Sakura asiente lentamente—¿Cómo son? ¿Son como los de la Tierra.

—Necesito verlos para decírtelo—responde ella, minutos después.

—¿Enserio? Tienes suerte porque Itachi tiene muchos—apunta a la pecera—¿Por qué no los ves? Después me dice ¿vale?

Sakura asiente con una media sonrisa. Sasuke se levanta, camina hacia su hermano que lo observa sorprendido; entran los dos a ese pequeño cuero e Itachi lo cierra no sin antes observas a esa pelirrosa que le llama mucho la atención.

Sasuke se lleva las manos a su cabello, un gesto tan familiarizado, y mira a su hermano mayor.

—Cuéntamelo todo.

Sasuke asiente y empieza a platicarle cada lujo de detalle los casi tres días más locos de su vida.

* * *

 **S** akura se levanta de ese sillón de cuero negro, avanza hacia la gran pecera que se posiciona en la pared y sonríe al ver esos curiosos nadadores. Esos peces no eran como los de Paimal. Los de la Tierra eran muy pequeños a comparación de los de Paimal y, además, eso no brilla.

Sakura mete su dedo índice y juega con el agua haciendo remolinos.

* * *

—¿¡Que!?—Grita Itachi—¿¡Te crees esas mentiras!?

—¡Shu! ¡Shu! Te va a escuchar—espeta Sasuke— aunque no me creas, es la verdad. ¿¡Que parte de _"yo vi todo eso"_ no entiendes, Itachi!? Pensé que eras listo.

Itachi mira a su hermano ofendido.

—¿Me estás diciendo que esa chica, llamada Sakura de Paimal, no es humana?—Sasuke asiente con superioridad—, pruébalo.

—¿Cómo…?

—No lo sé, hombre—repone Itachi—haz que haga eso—mueve sus manos formando una bola—, de las bolas fluorescentes.

Sasuke asiente con el ceño fruncido, le hace señas a su hermano de que abra la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido y los dos Uchihas salen de ese cuarto a hurtadillas.

Itachi se queda pasmado cuando observa a Sakura. Sasuke también está sorprendido y no sabe qué demonios decir.

Sasuke asiente. Le hace señas de que abra la puerta sin hacer ruido y los dos hermanos salen de ese cuarto. Itachi se queda quieto cuando observa a Sakura, Sasuke también está sorprendido y no sabe que decir.

Sakura, con sus manos, ha sacado los peces: estos flotan y nadan a su alrededor con una bola de agua cubriendo los peces.

Sakura sonríe cuando hace rebotar un pez en su mano sin hacerle daño, había pensado que sus poderes se habían quedado en Paimal pero estaba un poco equivocada.

—¿… pero cómo?

Sasuke rápidamente le tapa la boca a Itachi y lo fulmina con la mirada.

Pero Sakura lo escucho perfectamente.

Sakura da un respingo y un pez hace un "bloop" (como si de una burbuja rompiéndose se tratase) y cae al suelo.

Rápidamente, Sakura, se agacha y lo toma en sus manos. Hace una bola y habla en palabras raras; cuando abres sus manos: otra bola de agua aparece, el pez esta vivito y coleando como si nada pasara. Sakura mueve sus manos y deposita los peces en su lugar.

Se sonroja por lo que acaba de hacer.

—Perdón—murmura ella, viendo a los peces nadar.

Itachi niega con las cabeza y mueve sus manos en señal de que todo está bien, que ella tiene que hacer eso porque es su naturaleza (eso cree él) y observa a su hermano; segundos después asiente sin ninguna duda.

—Los ayudare—Itachi mira a Sakura sin poder creérselo—, en _todo_ lo que _pueda_.

* * *

 **-EDITADO-**


	5. Orígenes

**O** rígenes.

* * *

 **S** akura no podía dormirse gracias a las teclas de un Computador, se remueve y se tapa con una almohada pero el sonido es estridente para sus oídos. Se levanta de golpe y resopla un mechón de cabello para que no le estorbe en su campo de visión. Enarca una ceja cuando observa a un Sasuke despierto y aplastando esas teclas sin cesar. Se baja de esa gran cama descalza y camina hacia Sasuke.

—¿Qué haces?—murmura Sakura, observando imágenes reproducirse en ese aparatejo.

Sasuke no responde, está muy atento observando los videos que han salido en la red hace varios días. Exactamente cuándo encontró a Sakura. Hay personas en Los Ángeles, Francia y muchas partes del mundo que observaron lo mismo que Sasuke. Pero no todo es bueno, hay videos de cosas inexplicables en las calles de Japón: inclusive hay uno donde una figura negra busca algo en un edificio de ahí.

—¿Qué son?—murmura Sasuke, dándole pausa al video y enseñando esa… cosa.

Sakura no contesta de inmediato.

 _¿Qué tanto podre confiar en él?,_ pensó Sakura.

Sakura suelta un suspiro. Él prometió hace menos de tres horas que no la engañaría jamás y ella, a regañadientes, creía en ese chico humano.

—¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?—Sasuke la mira con el ceño fruncido—. Podemos confiar en tu hermano también, si así lo deseas.

—Solo dime—dice Sasuke, sin ningún rodeo de su parte. Fuese lo que fuese él seria fuerte, descubriría cosas que otras personas no y eso lo hacía tener una gran responsabilidad para el mundo entero. Sasuke suelta un suspiro de cansancio y agrega:—te quiero ayudar y esconder para que esas cosas no te encuentren. Te debo una grande.

—¿Qué eso?—murmura ella.

Sasuke rueda los ojos.

—"Te debo una grande" significa que tengo que pagarte a como dé lugar ¿ya?

Sakura asiente pero Sasuke de inmediato ve que está mintiendo.

—Escúpelo…

Sakura agarra aire con valentía y dice:

—¿Si viste a ese Oficial? ¿Verdad?—Sasuke asiente con obviedad—. Esos son llamados Visor's. Unos son como nosotros, unos son más grotescos que otros… y él—Sakura señala a esa cosa negra—es el peor de todos. Se comen entre sí, se comen todo lo que se mueve y gracias a todas esas "sangres", que se juntan por comerse otros seres no compatibles con ellos, se vuelven esa criatura: largo, aproximadamente cinco humanos de largo, de piel oscura y viscosa. Son malos. Más que todos los Reinos cercanos de aquí.

Sasuke parpadea tres veces.

—¿… Qué?

Sakura rodo los ojos y le explica más detenidamente.

—Pero esos nos son los únicos…

Sakura se muerde el labio cuando observa al humano palidecer, cree que ya es mucha información para este día.

—Creo que deberíamos ir a dorm…

—¿Cómo?—la interrumpió Sasuke, cuando proceso todo aquello.—¿Hay más de… _esos_ aquí?

Sakura asiente.

—Mi Planeta es Paimal, ahí habitamos los impuros. Los puros… no los hemos encontrado, la única "persona" pura es nuestra Reina. Ella es la _única_ que nos da los _poderes,_ controla la galaxia y hace todo lo posible para que la guerra de mundos no exista. Pero fue en vano. No sé si este viva junto con su _consejo,_ no lo sé—Sakura niega la cabeza, no es momento de eso—. Hay muchos mundos y de esos mundos eh visitado la mitad, seres magníficos he conocido a lo largo de mi vida. Hay de diferentes formas y tamaños, como también, de colores y tradiciones diferentes. Viven aquí, otros allá y más allá. Hay muchos mundos, Sasuke, espero y que algún día los descubras.—Sakura hace una media sonrisa y continúa:— Ustedes, los humanos, son un punto clave para nosotros… para la galaxia entera.

Sasuke asiente para que prosiga.

— Casi todos los Reinos, Mundos como quieras llamarlo…—lo observa—… los quieren destruir; por eso son las señales en los cultivos de… ¿maíz? Por eso esas "trompetas" en el cielo; los _otros_ se burlan de su _religión_ —Sakura levanta las manos en rendición al ver que Sasuke frunce el ceño—. Yo opino que cada quien puede creer lo que sea… no cuesta nada tener fe ¿cierto?

Sasuke hace una media sonrisa.

—El punto es que todos quieren hacer que sufran, quieren que enloquezcan por matar todo este Planeta.

Sasuke pasa saliva con dificulta.

—¿Y porque no lo han hecho?

Sakura hace una media sonrisa y Sasuke juro que sus ojos brillaban más de la cuenta. Pero no era un brillo de "felicidad" o de "orgullo" por hablar de ese Tema que le causaban escalofríos; eran más bien de maldad pura.

— _Lastima_ —contesta ella con naturalidad.—¿Acaso crees que vivirán más tiempo con todas las cosas que han hecho a lo largo de su historia y seguirán haciendo por años?—Sakura niega—. Es un patrón interminable.

Sasuke se queda estático.

Tiene toda la razón. Esa es el arma perfecta: que se maten de poco a poco ellos solos.

—¿Por qué todos quieren este Planeta ahora y no antes? Digo, esas cosas jamás se han visto en la Tierra… ¿Por qué ahora?

—No quieren a este Planeta—Sakura se levanta y se apoya con el respaldo de la cama—. Lo harán pronto pero en este momento solo hay una cosa con más valor que la Tierra—Sakura cierra los ojos un momento y los abre de nuevo pero ahora brillan más de lo normal—. Quieren la Orquídea.

* * *

 **I** tachi Uchiha caminaba por las aceras de la ciudad, había comprado pan recién hecho y cosas que le había encargado Sasuke segundos después de tirarle una almohada en el rostro.

Su atención se enfocó en una bola de gente gritando y llorando enfrente de una florería destrozada, camina hacia ese puesto, y ve como la gente está preocupada y con temor en sus rostros.

—… era grande, como esa figura de Slenderman, solo vi cómo se estiraba y tocaba las orquídeas que tenía recién cortadas—murmura una Señora delgada, con lentes y con lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas rojas.—Fue… horrible, cuando dejo de tocar esa orquídea se enfureció y salió hacia aquel edificio—apunta a un gran hotel. —se me perdió de vista segundos después. ¡Por favor no me abandonen! ¡Esa cosa puede venir en cualquier momento por mí! ¡Vigílenme, noche y día, por el amor a Kami-sama!

Los Policías pensaban que estaba loca y que había imaginado esa "cosa", hacían todo los posible para que esa señora se calmara y redactara mejor las cosas Pero la Señora no podía. Itachi observó cómo le temblaban las manos cuando tomaba aquella taza blanca, con un humo raro salir de esta (que le había da un Oficial con lentes negros sin interés alguno) y se la llevo a la boca tomando tragos grandes.

Segundos después todo cambio.

El Uchiha abre grandemente sus ojos cuando observa a la mujer sonreír como si no hubiera pasado nada y haciendo todo lo posible para que se fueran.

—Que tonta soy—decía ella, con una sonrisa deslumbrante—. Fue imaginación, esas cosas no existen ¿cierto? Creo que fue un gato, si eso fue. Fue mi gato que no andaba de buenas, lo siento si arme un escándalo. Ya saben cómo son las mujeres…

Itachi acomoda sus víveres un poco incómodo por la situación. Busca al mismo oficial por todos lados pero no lo encontró.

Corre inmediatamente a su hogar.

Esa no era buena señal

* * *

 **S** asuke observaba aquella pelirrosa como si fuese una atracción de circo en el comedor de su hermano. La chica tocaba aquel plátano como si la fuese a matar. Sasuke, cuando ya no le daba risa ver la reacción de Sakura, dijo:

—Esa cosa, amarilla y puntiaguda, se come.

Sakura no le cree y lo toca de nuevo; da un respingo y se aleja de inmediato. Sasuke hace una media sonrisa y se encoje de hombros. Desdobla el periódico y se lleva un café recién hecho a la boca, degusta el sabor y gime internamente. Mira de reojo a Sakura que observa aquella colección de Mariposas de Itachi.

A Sasuke le sorprendía que Sakura mirase las cosas diferentes, se le hacía raro que ella no conociera los "Plátanos" o las "Mariposas disecadas"; pero tan rápido lo piensa lo desecha, porque, vamos, Sakura no era una humana común y corriente que solo se preocupa por lucir linda y gustarle a los chicos: No, Sakura era de otro planeta. Diferente, y con costumbres más sencillas y que, algunas, dan miedo.

Por ejemplo, cuando Sasuke se despertó, Sakura lo miraba fijamente y a Sasuke casi le da un infarto. Sakura le dijo que _"esos eran los buenos días en su Planeta"_ a lo cual Sasuke le pregunto irónico: _"¿Mirar cómo un Psicópata a un chico en la mañana son buenos días en tu Mundo?"_ Sakura borro esa sonrisa, asintió sin interés alguno y se fue al baño como si nada hubiese pasado.

Conclusión: Sakura era Bipolar.

Sasuke la miro de reojo pero ella estaba muy atenta a esas Mariposas; no le tomo tanta importancia y le tomo un sorbo de Café, levanto la taza y casi escupe el café cuando observa a su hermano enfrente de él.

—¡No me creerán lo que paso!—Gritó Itachi, yendo hacia la mesa y depositando las cosas en la mesa.

Sasuke lo miro con una ceja alzada para que prosiguiera.

—Una chica, que trabaja para una florería, observó a una cosa negra destruir todo por unas orquídeas…

A Sasuke se le cayó la taza de café y a Sakura un cuadro que cargaba en sus manos. Los dos, al mismo tiempo, se miraron y se levantaron en perfecta sincronía.

Sakura siguió a Sasuke cuando cerraba todas las entradas, cerraba las cortinas y revisaba todo el departamento. Itachi los miraba como si estuviesen locos en media de la Sala.

Sakura y Sasuke, cuando estaban seguros de que no había nada, se sentaron enfrente de Itachi.

Itachi se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

—Una señora, que trabaja en la florería de la calle principal, observó una cosa negra. Dijo que se parecía a Slenderman, que había destruido todo por unas simples Orquídeas recién plantadas… lloraba y hacia todo lo posible para que todos los Oficiales la ayudasen. Díganme que la señora esta loca…

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—No está loca—dijo Sasuke, a la vez que miraba a una Sakura ida—. Dijo la verdad, Itachi.

—¿Qué eran?—Preguntó Itachi.

—Visor's—respondió Sakura.

—No—Itachi niega—, eso ya lo sabía. Sasuke me lo dijo. Me refiero a los Oficiales que le hicieron algo a la Señora…

—¿Cómo?—dijo Sasuke, confundido al oír esas palabras.

—Cierto, se me había olvidado por completo—Itachi se pasa sus manos a su largo cabello negro y murmura:—un Oficial le dio algo a la Señora; por un momento pensé que era Café en una taza blanca pero no era eso….—levanta la cabeza para observar a los dos chicos que tiene enfrente—… la señora que estaba llorando, y suplicando que la protegieran día y noche… se dio paso a una Señora feliz, confundida y culpando a su gato. Creo que no tenía un gato, solo era un plan para…

Itachi se interrumpió así mismo cuando escucha que alguien toca la puerta.

Todos, al mismo tiempo, miran la puerta.


	6. Entre enemigos y futuros amigos

**E** ntre **e** nemigos **y f** uturos amigos.

 **:::**

—Ábrela tú.

Itachi miró ofendido a Sasuke.

—No, yo vivo aquí y yo mando. Ve tú.

Sasuke levantó las manos en rendición.

—Yo soy el menor, tú eres el mayor así que te corresponde ir abrir esa maldita puerta.

Sakura los observaba como si estuviesen locos, se levanta de ese sillón cuando ve que ninguno ira y camina hacia la puerta con naturalidad.

—¡Sakura!—susurra/grita Sasuke, llamando la atención de la pelirrosa. Sakura se voltea.

—¿Qué?—susurra ella, cuando escucha que tocan la puerta con insistencia.

—¿Iras a abrir la puerta?

—No, Sasuke, como crees. Me voy a mi Planeta para jamás verte de nuevo—Sakura se cruza de brazos—¡por supuesto que sí! ¡Ustedes dos no quieren ir!

Itachi la mira de abajo hacia arriba y farfulla:

—Cuatro días en la Tierra y ya eres sarcástica…—Itachi hace esa sonrisa que hace suspirar a todas las chicas de su calle—… me gusta este cambio.

Sasuke le da un codazo en el estómago cuando ve que está utilizando "su arma de conquista". Itachi gime de dolor.

Sakura hace una media sonrisa.

Camina por el pasillo, abriendo los ojos más de lo normal para ver si hay algo más y abre la puerta.

No hay nadie.

La cierra de nuevo y se encoje de hombros.

—Ven no era nadie…

Pero de nuevo tocan la puerta.

Sakura ve a los dos hermanos que no hacen nada para acompañarla, resopla y se voltea para abrir de nuevo, la abre rápidamente pero no hay nadie.

Mueve su cabeza a todos lados y pudo localizar una pequeña criatura (grisácea y con una gran cabeza) en un buzón de cartas, sus largas piernas lo delatan. Sakura enarca una ceja, mira hacia el piso y ahí, en medio del tapete que dice "BIENVENIDOS", hay una caja.

O eso cree ella que es.

La recoge y mira de nuevo a ese pequeño ser.

Pero se marcha saltando por los techos de las casas cercanas.

Sakura observa por última vez –donde segundos antes estaba esa criatura—y cierra la puerta.

Camina por el pasillo revisando esa caja plateada con símbolos que no reconoce, se sienta en un sillón y le da la vuelta a la caja.

Hay una pequeña rajadura en forma de línea.

Frunce el ceño cuando la toca y de inmediato se acuerda de sus tarjetas. Deja la caja en las manos de Sasuke y corre a su habitación. Corre por las escaleras, camina por el pasillo y abre la puerta de un jalón (eso casi ocasiona que la quite de su lugar) y se deja caer a su cama. Revuelve las sabanas, quita las almohadas y casi el colchón pero sabe que esas "tarjetas" ya no están en su lugar.

…

—¿Qué es esto…?—pregunta Itachi a la vez que observa un botón rojo. Lo apretó y la caja segundos después se abre de poco a poco.

Los dos hermanos se miran sorprendidos y aterrorizados.

—¡SAKURA!—chillan los dos Uchihas, al mismo tiempo, y sin saber qué hacer con esa situación. Itachi deja la caja en medio de todo y, los dos, ven como una luz cegadora se abre paso a paso.

 **…**

El aire hace que su cabello ondule como una bandera, mira hacia todos lados y empieza a saltar por los techos de la casa. No le importa que este descalza y que solo lleve una bata. Mira hacia todos lados para localizar ese pequeño habitante, busca, y busca por cuadras y lo localiza en un techo.

Trata de destruir las tarjetas doblándolas y mordiéndolas.

Sakura, con un movimiento bien elaborado, le arroja una pequeña bola. Las tarjetas caen de esos dedos (largos y huesudos color grisáceo oscuro en esa área) y caen a un callejón maloliente.

Los dos se miran, Sakura enojada y la criatura asustada, y hacen todo lo posible para agarrarlas.

La pequeña criatura se deja caer primero, y después Sakura. Sakura lo observa: desaparece, aparece, desaparece y así sucesivamente hasta tocar el piso.

Los dos, por segundos de diferencia, tocan el piso; localizan las tarjetas tiradas y llenas de lodo enfrente de ellos.

—¿Quién te mando, cabeza de foco?—espeta Sakura.

El "habitante" la observa con esos ojos negros más negros que los de Sasuke.

—Elegida, no te conviene pelear conmigo—dice él, con mucha altanería de su parte y tocando la pared con "naturalidad".

Sakura rueda los ojos y toca la pared. Sabe a la perfección lo que el habitante trata de hacer. Siente algo moverse en la pared y con un buen golpe varias sombras (como serpientes que se enredan entre sí) salen disparadas al piso quemándose y soltando humo verde.

Sakura enarca una ceja y dice:

—¿Qué decías?

La pequeña criatura no sabe qué hacer, mira hacia todos lados para un escape y correr por su vida pero Sakura impide pensar como: lanzando otra bola verde fluorescente a su lado.

La criatura se agacha, levanta sus manos en forma de rendición y apunta las tarjetas que son su única salvación.

Sabía que no debía confiar en _ella._

—Toma las tarjetas y déjame vivir—murmura.

Sakura ríe sin gracia cuando esas palabras salen de esa boca.

—Por favor, Elegida…

—¿Quién te mandó?—interrumpe Sakura.

La criatura levanta su gran cabeza calva.

—No te lo puedo decir—juega con sus dedos—me mataran si te lo digo.

—Bueno…—Sakura se encoje de hombros y con "naturalidad" empieza a jugar con dos bolas fluorescentes—. ¿Nombre?

La criatura ríe un poco incómodo.

—Bazz.

—Bazz—Sakura camina y se agacha para recoger esas tarjetas—¿estás seguro que no me lo dirás?

—Elegida…

 **…**

—¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir!—decía Itachi, corriendo de un lado a otro en la sala.

Sasuke hacia todo lo posible para concentrarse y hacer que esa caja se cierre. No se atrevía a tocar esa luz que provenía de ahí, se imaginaba que era un rayo láser y le cortaría la mano entera.

Tantas películas le hacían daño.

Sakura no estaba y ya estaba preocupado por eso. Ya ha pasado más de media hora sin que ella regresara de donde sea que allá ido. Trata de tocar, de nuevo, ese pequeño botón pero no lo logra con esa cuchara.

Resopla y gruñe. No sabe qué hacer. Busca desesperado algo con que ayudarse, va hacia un armario buscando algo puntiagudo, algo largo pero no lo encuentras. Se lleva sus manos a su cabello y va a buscar a Sakura.

Pero Sakura ya bajaba los escalones. Sakura le sonríe como si no hubiese desaparecido y Sasuke suelta un suspiro.

Sabía que no lo abandonaría.

Itachi para en seco y observa aquella pelirrosa presumir la tarjeta dorada, quiere correr para abrazarla, agradecerle porque no se fuera sin ellos pero algo se lo impide. Itachi abre los ojos como platos cuando mira a ese "extraterrestre" atrás de Sakura.

Se desmaya.

Sasuke ve como su hermano mayor cae de golpe a la alfombra, mira a Sakura y Sakura se muere de la risa. La ve con una ceja alzada y molesto por haberle hecho quien sabe qué cosa a su hermano; la iba a reprender, decirle que no se pasara con el pobre de Itachi pero ve algo moverse atrás de ella.

Se pone en un buen punto para observar mejor y casi—enserio casi—se desmaya.

—Hola…—Bazz empieza a caminar hacia Sasuke, quiere saludar a ese humano porque Sakura le dijo que si no lo hacía… le iba peor.

"Son costumbres raras", le dijo Sakura cuando regresaban al departamento, "los humanos y sus formalidades"

Pero Sasuke agarra una lámpara y se la avienta sin dudarlo. Sakura se interpone y eso ocasiona que le pegue en el estómago. Sakura gime de dolor y cae al piso.

—¡Dios!—Sasuke va hacia una Sakura tirada en el piso y toma su pequeña cabeza.—¡¿Estas bien?! ¡Dime que estas bien!

Sakura le quita importancia con la mano, cierra los ojos y los abre de nuevo topándose con esos ojos negros; no eran como los de Bazz, arrogantes y que dan miedo, al contrario… los de Sasuke era un poco menos que eso.

Se quedan mirando fijamente.

Bazz se mueve incómodo con esta situación y carraspea.

Sasuke suelta a Sakura poco a poco y la aleja de esa cosa.

—Dime que esa no nos va a matar—murmura Sasuke, mientras observa a un Bazz moviendo a Itachi con su raro pie.

—No—Sakura ríe al recordar cómo, prácticamente, lo obligo a "unirse" a ellos. Mira a Sasuke con una sonrisa y dice:—no nos hará nada, te lo aseguro.

Y lo abraza por la cintura…

…, Sasuke solo sonríe y la aprieta con delicadeza.

Esa chica lo iba a volver loco.

* * *

 **Bazz, Bazz… un nuevo "personaje" que se me vino a la mente gracias a una película que mire hace ya varios años.**

 **PD: No se encariñen tanto... con nadie XD**

 **PD2: Mentí sobre el "PD1" jeje 7u7**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	7. Palabras equivocadas y un mensaje

**P** alabras **e** quivocadas **y** **u** n **m** ensaje **i** nesperado.

* * *

—Dios, no puedo…

Itachi Uchiha se llevaba las manos a su largo cabello, gemía por el dolor y la cabeza casi le explotaba por pegarse en el suelo.

Levanta su cabeza, y ve a Sakura y Sasuke sentados en el sillón tratando de abrir la caja. Poco a poco encuentra su cordura y se levanta. Busca a esa pequeña cosa grisácea y le dio gracias al señor de que todo era un sueño. Va hacia esos dos malditos que no lo despertaron y se deja caer al lado de ellos.

—Dios, no me creerán lo que paso en mi sueño—dijo él, soltando risillas al recordar la expresión que hiso—. Soñé que Sakura traía un pequeño hombrecillo grisáceo, me quería saludar el muy desgraciado….

—Aquí están los refrescos—informa Bazz, llegando al lado de todos y farfullando que él no era una "sirvienta".

Itachi no le toma importancia y busca atientes los refrescos para así continuar con su relato, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando siente esos viscosos dedos de Bazz.

—¿Qué…?—se voltea y abre los ojos como platos.

—¿Hola?

Itachi, de nuevo, se desmaya.

—¡Bazz!—lo reprendió Sakura, mientras que Sasuke hacia todo lo posible para despertar a su hermano mayor.

—¿Qué? Yo no puedo, no, diablos—deja los refrescos en la mesita de enfrente—estaré en la esquina.

—Buena idea—murmura Sakura, escondiendo una sonrisa de Sasuke y un pulgar arriba.

…

—¡Lo logre!

Sakura tenía una sonrisa grande, como si hubiera descubierto todo sobre el mundo, cuando entro a la cocina.

—¿Qué lograste?—murmura Sasuke, desde la esquina tomando un café.

—¡Logre… despertar a Itachi!

Sasuke enarca una ceja, faltaba algo más.

—Pero…

—¿Pero…?—divago el pelinegro, llevándose el café a la boca.

Azúcar, le falta azúcar.

—Se desmayó.

 **…**

—¡Joder! Sakura…, ya es tarde. Vamos a dormir.

—No, Bazz, estoy a punto de descifrar esta cosa—levanta su cabeza cuando Bazz le tiende un muy buen vaso de café.

Sakura sonríe y asiente en agradecimiento.

—¿Cómo vas Sasuke?—pregunta Sakura. No obtuvo respuesta así que levantó su cabeza y vio a un Sasuke dormido en el sillón—¡Sasuke!

Sasuke de inmediato respinga y farfulla palabras incompresibles, abre los ojos y empieza a escribir a lo loco.

Una noche larga para todos.

 **…**

 **S** asuke pasa por los pies de Itachi y de una Sakura que no se quiere desprender de aquella cosa. Observa el reloj de la pared y abre los ojos grandemente cuando ve la hora.

Una de la tarde.

¿Cómo demonios no se despertó antes?

No le toma importancia. Va hacia el baño y se da una buena ducha caliente, se pone lo más cómodo que le presto Itachi y baja las escaleras trotando. Observa a un Itachi medio queriéndose despertar y a una Sakura acomodándose mejor en el sillón. Va hacia la cocina por un café, él no es nada sin café en el día.

Se restriega los ojos cuando ve la comida servida en la mesa, busca al causante de eso y se sorprende aún más cuando ve a Bazz en una silla cocinando huevos y frituras que no reconoce.

—Buenos días, humano.

—Buenos días—murmura Sasuke, yendo por el café recién hecho.

Toma un vaso del gabinete y lo llena por completo. Estaba a punto de llevárselo a la boca pero la desconfianza se instaló en su cerebro.

 _¿Y si esta envenado?_

Juega con el haciendo círculos.

—¿Cocinas, Bazz?

Bazz lo miro de reojo y a Sasuke le recorrió un escalofrío cuando miró aquellos ojos inexpresivos. Sakura tenía razón, daban un poco de miedo.

—Desde hace treinta años—suspira melancólicamente, y agrega:—¿sabes? Tienes que adaptarte a este mundo y, si no es así, no logras avanzar y cumplir tus metas.

—Si…

—No esta envenenado—murmura Bazz, lavando unos cuantos vasos sucios.

—¿Qué?

Bazz suelta una sonrisa irónica.

—No esta envenado, si es que te lo preguntas—se encoge de hombros—no haría eso, no por esa chica loca que me trajo—lo mira con una media sonrisa—. Ahora tengo, maso menos, a alguien que ayudar que no sea yo.

Sasuke salió de la cocina con remordimiento en su cabeza.

 **…**

—¡Dormí bastante bien!

Sakura se estira y busca a Sasuke. Lo encuentra sentado en el sillón, con lentes negros y un café en su mano. Se miraba concentrado, muy concentrado, como un humano de verdad trabajando en la esquina.

—Lo sé—murmura Sasuke, sin dejar de ver esa pantalla.

Sakura hizo un mohín cuando recordó que no pudo descifrar aquel mensaje. Fue al baño, se lavó los dientes y se peinó con los dedos. Baja con ropa cómoda y busca su caja. La encontró entre las almohadas. Se deja caer, saca su lengua para pensar mejor y se rindió 15 minutos después.

—¿Sasuke?—Sakura se coloca a su lado y le pica el hombro—¿Sasuke?

Sasuke rodo los ojos, se quita sus lentes y ve aquella peli rosa.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunta, quitando el navegador de Internet.

Si ella se entera de lo que está pasando alrededor del mundo…

—Tengo hambre.

—¿Y?—Sakura se encoge de hombros como diciendo "hazme de comer, humano". —¿Acaso no conoces la cocina de Itachi?

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando escuchó el sarcasmo de Sasuke. Sakura se dio media vuelta, enojada y frunciendo el ceño. Camina hacia la cocina y segundos antes de entrar pudo escuchar a Sasuke bufar.

 _Tontos humanos,_ pensó ella dejándose caer en una silla, _¡por eso no progresan! ¡Por no admirarnos!_

—No, te equivocas—la reprende Bazz, dejándole un plato lleno de huevos revueltos y un jugo de fresa—, no progresan porque no lo intentan.

—¿Cómo lo susp…?

Sakura se calla cuando ve a Bazz darse toquecitos en la cabeza.

Ahora casi todo tiene sentido.

 **…**

Un día y medio queriendo abrir esa cosa.

¡Un día y medio!

Sakura se revuelve su pelo y ve el reloj.

11 de la noche.

Gime como una niña pequeña y se deja caer al sillón. Casi se le forma una sonrisa cuando ve a Itachi y Bazz jugar cartas. Obvio que Itachi tenía "protección" en todo su cuerpo y un bate al lado de él por si las dudas...

Sakura se levanta y avienta la caja a la pared, todos se detuvieron cuando escucharon las palabras raras de Sakura cuando subía las escaleras, nadie la siguió; pensaron, todos, que estaría mejor solo por unos momentos.

 **…**

—Dámela.

Itachi miro extrañado a Sasuke, le dio la caja y Sasuke se deja caer al sillón. Toma las tarjetas que había dejado Sakura por su berrinche y mete las dos en la cerradura. Sasuke casi se atraganta con el lápiz que traía en la boca cuando la caja se abrió por completo y dejo ver un holograma.

—¡SAKURA!

 **…**

Sakura dio un respingo en la cama cuando escucho las voces de aquellos hombres que no fueron a verla, baja a regañadientes de esa cama y baja las escaleras lo más lento posible.

—¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!

—¡No lo sé hombre, pensé que ayudaría!

Escuchó Sakura cuando pisaba el último escalón.

—¿Qué suce…?

Pero se calla cuando ve la caja abierta y un holograma en la pared.

—¡Pues lo arruinaste, Sasuke, siempre arruinas todo!

Fue como un dolor punzante en el corazón de Itachi, le había dicho eso a su hermano: lo que siempre le quiso decir pero que -claramente -no podía hacerlo.

Por dios era su hermano menor.

Itachi intento acercarse a Sasuke, para pedirle disculpas y decirle que no lo dijo con esta "intención", pero Sasuke se interpuso y lo aventó cuando observo aquellos seres idos y sin dejar de ver ese "holograma".

—¿Sakura?

Pero Sakura cada vez más se acercaba a esa cosa como si no creyese que era lo que "buscaba".

—¿Sakura, que demonios pasa?

Sakura lo miro de reojo, pero solo fueron escasos segundos. Sakura negó con una sonrisa y cae al suelo.

—¡Sakura! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

Sakura contestó sin mirarlo.

—Un mensaje de la Reina…


	8. Sasuke Uchiha

**S** asuke **U** chiha

 **:::**

Muchas posibilidades pasaron por la cabeza de Sakura cuando observo aquel holograma "arreglarse" por sí solo. Para así poder ver su contenido, escucharlo y, con mucha suerte, sentirlo.

Sakura suelta un suspiro cuando, en el holograma de la pared, figuras blancas se mueven erráticamente.

 _Se ha dañado,_ pensó ella haciendo una mueca.

Juega con sus dedos, se muerde el labio para no llorar, y se apretó así misma para no salir corriendo y hacer otro berrinche. Pudo escuchar a los hermanos Uchiha pelearse y a Bazz hacer todo lo posible para que ambos se callaran.

Sakura suelta una risilla irónica y un par de gotas cayeron a su mejilla. Estaba en buenas manos, podía acostumbrarse a ellos. Si, ellos, los _Uchihas_ , la dejasen quedar ahí un tiempo.

 _Una temporada._

Sakura se levanta y camina hacia esa caja fulminándola en el trayecto. Antes de tan siquiera mandarla a volar Bazz, ese pequeño ser grisáceo, la toma de la muñeca.

—¿Qué haces?—preguntó en un susurro.

—¿Qué, que hago?—Sakura ríe irónicamente y continúa:—voy a destruir esa maldita cosa para que ya no de falsas esperanzas…

Alguien se aclara la garganta.

—Te lo dije—espeta Bazz, soltando la muñeca de Sakura y observándola directamente—, no progresan porque no quieren.

Sakura asiente en modo de disculpa y ve de reojo a la Reina.

Hace una reverencia y se deja caer al piso. La peli rosa fulmino a los dos Uchihas y les hace señas de que ellos también se agachen y hagan la reverencia.

Los dos chicos la obedecieron.

Todo se queda en un silencio incomodo, solo pueden escuchar la respiración errática de Sakura y el viento que se escucha en el mensaje.

—Este es un mensaje grabado desde hace varias días—dijo la Reina, haciendo todo lo posible para oírse en el viento—. Paimal está completamente destruido, repito, Paimal está completamente destruido…

Sasuke miro de reojo a Sakura y vio como apretaba fuertemente sus manos. Sasuke, por un momento, tuvo lastima.

Lástima por el hecho de que, si él estuviera en una situación parecida, estaría completamente loco. ¿Perder a todo tu familia en unos minutos? Y ni siquiera minutos: segundos…, ¿Cuándo duro ese golpe? ¿Cuántas "personas" murieron y quedaron ahí varadas?

Cada vez que lo pensaba más detenidamente, más se hacia la idea de ayudar a esa chica.

—Quien haya descubierto este mensaje quiero decirle, desde ya, que hay una gran responsabilidad que recae en ti. No sé quién seas, no sé si te haya visto en el Palacio o que no nos conozcamos, pero… te ruego, suplico, por favor…—se acomoda su flequillo—… que busques a los sobrevivientes. Reúnanse en un lugar seguro, manda señaless para que todos, en cualquier momento, podamos unirnos e irnos a nuestro hogar.

Hace una pausa y mira a la izquierda, asiente segundos después con un poco de miedo.

—Estoy herida—declaró—mi brazo está roto y, como pueden ver, mi cara es un asco…

Sakura observó miedo en esos ojos violetas, y hacer todo lo posible para no dejar el mensaje a medias, todos escucharon gritos, personas pidiendo ayuda y un poco de estática.

—La orquídea…—estática y alguien atrás de ella intentando quitarla—… ¡la orquídea la tiene… _nade_ …!

Sakura abrió los ojos grandemente cuando vio el asiento vacío y tirado en la arena, y una lona ser volcada por el viento. Los gritos pararon para dejar paso a armas detonarse…

… ¿Qué demonios paso?

 **…**

—¿Dónde es ese lugar?—preguntó Sakura para nadie.

Estaba parada enfrente de aquel holograma y haciendo zoom a todo lo que puede. Todos estaban sentados en los sillones, tomaban café y estaban un poco perturbados.

—Esas arenas…, el cielo con estrellas…, el viento…—murmura.

Sakura miraba todo lo que podía, cada detalle y cada cosa que hizo su Reina. Algo llamo su atención, atrás de la Reina algo sobresalía, como si fuese algo puntiagudo. La peli rosa entre cerro sus ojos y le dio un poco de zoom. Enarca una ceja cuando ve… ¿un hogar?

—¡Chicos!

Todos la voltearon a verla y abrieron los ojos como platos cuando miraron esa cosa puntiaguda.

—¿Saben qué lugar es?

—Creo que es…—murmura Bazz, llevándose una mano viscosa a su barbilla.

—…. Es…—Sasuke enarca una ceja.

—…. Egipto.

Todos miraron a Itachi.

—No hay duda, es Egipto—Itachi camina hacia el holograma y lo arrastra acercándolo un poco más. Pudieron ver unas cuantas Pirámides atrás de la primera.

—Pues…—Bazz mira a cada uno de ellos—… ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

 **…**

—¿Dónde está Sakura?

Itachi le dice que espere un momento, asiente y le señala el techo.

—¿En la terraza?

Itachi asiente y come más pastel. Sasuke niega enfadado y empieza a caminar hacia la terraza, en el trayecto se topó a Bazz cocinando y tarareando canciones. Camina hacia las escaleras, sube cada una de ellas y en varios minutos ya podía sentir el viento mañanero en cabello. Todo Japón estaba bien iluminado, era un hermoso paisaje desde aquella vista. Sasuke busco a Sakura y la encontró sentada en una silla de verano, observaba el cielo y podía verla sonreír.

—¿Acaso no hay _Visor´s_ a la redonda?

Sakura miró de reojo a ese pelinegro y negó con la cabeza.

—Si los hay aquí tengo a mi puño.

Sakura ondea su puño como una bandera. Sasuke hace una pequeña sonrisa y se reprendió mentalmente. ¿Cuántas veces ha sonreído en toda esta semana? Muchas.

—¿Qué pasa?

Sasuke da un respingo y ve de reojo a Sakura. Había olvidado completamente que no estaba solo

—No pasa nada—contestó él, dejándose caer a la silla y cruzando sus brazos en su nuca.

Sakura suelta un suspiro.

—Ese es Paimal— murmuró Sakura, con su dedo índice en lo alto y apuntando a la única estrella de ese amanecer.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sakura hace una media sonrisa, y lleva su mano a su corazón.

—Instinto…

Sasuke asiente.

Se quedaron callados por minutos, solo contemplan esa estrella que poco a poco su luz se acababa.

—Iremos a donde tengamos que ir…—dijo Sasuke.

Sakura se quedó callada, no sabía que decir y se reprendió así misma cuando Sasuke continúo.

—¿Quieres ir a Egipto?

—No, ¿de que serviría? La Reina se escapó de quien sabe qué y ¿para que ir? ¿Solo para no lograr nada?—Sakura niega—, me quedo aquí. Bazz nos trajo eso…

—Joder—Sasuke se dio un zape.

Sakura lo imito.

—¡Bazz!

Los dos se levantan y corren como nunca para buscar a Bazz.

Lo encuentran en la cocina.

—¡Bazz!

Bazz da un respingo y se lleva una mano a su "corazón".

—¿Qué pasa…?

Deja caer al sartén cuando ve a Sakura enojada: sus ojos brillan, los tatuajes volvieron y el pelo rosa—con mechones dorados formándose—elevándose por los aires. Sakura camina hacia Bazz y lo toma por el cuello, lo empuja hacia la pared y Sasuke cerró los ojos cuando escuchó el sonido de que algo se había quebrado.

Los abrió y el pequeño ser grisáceo quiere respirar, Sakura entra en sí y lo suelta un poco.

—¿Enserio, Bazz? ¡¿Enserio?! ¡Dime dónde demonios esta la orquídea!

Bazz cierra los ojos y los abre. Se ven fijamente y ninguno da tregua.

Sakura lo aprieta más.

—Dime…

Bazz pide clemencia pataleando y haciendo todo lo posible para respirar.

—Dime…

Sakura sigue el dedo largucho de Bazz y apunto a Sasuke,

—¿Qué?

Sakura suelta a Bazz, este cae y ya tose en el piso.

—¡¿Cómo que Sasuke la tiene?!

Bazz le pide un momento levantando su palma, tose y murmura:

—La _anciana_ …, el _collar_ …, el otro día…

El peli negro abre los ojos grandemente.

Sasuke Uchiha, desde el principio, tenia la orquídea en sus manos…


	9. Abrazo De Reconciliación

**A** brazo **d** e **r** econciliación

* * *

 **S** asuke recordó cuando fue la primera vez que había sentido miedo.

Fue en un bosque.

Un pequeño Sasuke, de apenas ocho años de edad, miró como el balón de futbol volaba por encima de él. Infló las mejillas cuando se dio cuenta que Itachi, su hermano mayor por tres años, lo había hecho apropósito.

— _Anda ve por el balón_ —le había dicho Itachi con superioridad— _¡es tu deber como hermano menor!_

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, enfurruñado a no más poder cuando escuchó las risillas de Itachi, y dando zancadas.

Caminó pisando el pasto verde, murmurando cosas incompresibles y haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar ese balón.

Amaba jugar con Itachi, amaba ir a ese bosque, amaba sonreír todo el tiempo, pero toda esa perspectiva se esfumo cuando sucedió aquel suceso.

Sasuke llegó a una insignificante colina, revisó todo el perímetro y encontró el balón en medio de una zona que no tenía pasto. En su mente pensó que era tierra mojada, que la habían regado para que más pasto creciera, pero estaba equivocado.

Sasuke saltó, sonriendo, pensando que no pasaría nada…, pero si paso.

Se hundió.

La tierra se hundió y Sasuke quedo enterrado en ese fangoso lugar. Tardo varios segundos en comprender que había pasado, y al final, cuando se dio cuenta, un terror inexplicable inundo toda su mente. Sentía frio, la tierra pegarse a sus ropas le daban escalofríos, y por un momento pensó que había perdido sus zapato. Pidió ayuda, gritó como nunca lo había hecho, pero nadie lo escuchaba: nadie venia hacia él.

Cada vez que forcejeaba se hundía más y más. Solo podía levantar esa pequeña cabeza y ver filtrase los rayos del sol por esos grandes árboles. Cerró los ojos cuando el viento revolvió su cabello.

Y lo sintió.

Sintió una mano aferrarse a sus ropas y haciendo todo lo posible para sacarlo.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba acostado en la colina, con el balón de futbol aun lado y sin nada de cosas pegajosas en su cuerpo. Nadie le creyó, ni cuando conto su relato y ni siquiera cuando les dijo que una Señora Rubia y de hermosos ojos lo había ayudado.

Jamás hablo de eso con nadie.

Y ahora Sasuke, a sus veinte años edad, estaba viendo aquella peli rosa. Y sintió como la historia se repetía. Sasuke dio dos pasos cuando Sakura se acercaba, sus ojos ya no eran verdes jade, no, ahora, en ese momento, eran verdes fluorescentes.

—No sé de qué habla—se defendió el—, jamás pensé que yo tenía tu orquídea… ¿acaso me crees que yo haría algo así?

Sakura ríe.

—¿Recuerdas que me entregaste a los Visors?

Sasuke se lleva su mano a su cabello.

—Pensé que lo habíamos olvidado—espeta con odio Sasuke—no seas una niña y déjame…

—No me compares con los de tu clase—Sakura gruño, interrumpiéndolo—. No somos iguales… ¿te queda claro?

Sasuke asintió, se puso derecho y farfullo:

—Lo siento, es que soy un humano y, ya sabes, cometemos errores… como los de tu clase. ¿Acaso no podían saber que invadirían tu _hogar_?

Sasuke sabía que era un golpe bajo, pero por dios, ¿acaso él tiene la culpa por no saber que él tenía la orquídea?

Sakura apretó la mandíbula, sus ojos, su cuerpo, todo de ella, decía una sola cosa: pelea.

—No te burles.

—No me burlo—Sasuke dijo irónico. Observó a su hermano que llegaba a su lado comiendo su pastel como si nada estuviese pasando.

—Anda, venga, cuéntame lo que no "sabias".

Sasuke la fulmino con la mirada.

—Tú no me ordenas nada.

Sakura fingió sorprenderse.

—¿No?—Sakura sonríe y poco a poco camina hacia Sasuke.

Se quedaron a pocos centímetros del uno al otro. Sasuke con cara de póker y Sakura lanzando rayos por todos lados.

—¿Chicos, que pa…?—Itachi se calla cuando ve a Sakura fulminarlo con la mirada—. Por eso digo que mejor no digo nada.

Miró su plato y gracias a eso pudo ver a un Bazz tirado en el piso. Lo ayudo a levantarse.

—No—respondió Sasuke— tú, tu mundo, se pueden ir al caraj…

No pudo acabar la oración porque Sakura callo a sus brazos, Sasuke se quedó quieto sin saber qué hacer.

 _¿Acaso es un abrazo de reconciliación?,_ pensó él.

—Joder.

Sasuke miró a Bazz.

Bazz caminaba agarrándose de su cuello y mirando a Sakura. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Sakura no se movía, no decía perdón una y otra vez como las mujeres de su planeta cuando peleaban. No, Sakura, aquella peli rosa que le dio miedo unos instantes, estaba desmayada en sus brazos.

 **…**

Infección.

Sakura tenía una infección.

Bazz le había contado que eso pasaba, con mucha regularidad, a las "personas" que venían de otros planetas para quedarse ahí una temporada.

— _A mí me sucedió—_ le dijo Bazz a Sasuke la primera noche de Sakura en cama— _dure una semana acostado…, bueno, no acostado, acostado, más bien en una caja de cartón en un mugriento callejón de la Ciudad de Los Ángeles._

— _Lo siento—_ murmuró Sasuke sin saber muy bien que decirle.

Bazz le quitó importancia con la mano, dejó un vaso de agua al lado de la cama de Sakura y se sentó para seguir vigilándola.

— _Es normal—_ dijo Bazz al cabo de unos minutos— _la contaminación, los gases que suelta todo el mundo…, eso es la causa. Nuestro sistema no es el mismo que el de ustedes los humanos, a nosotros nos cuesta que nuestro sistema se vaya acostumbrando a esto. Es por eso que no mandan a nadie a este lugar—_ Bazz se encoje de hombros— _algunos sobreviven…, otros no. Inclusive, pocos seres que he conocido, pierden sus poderes una temporada y después regresan, pero eso sí: ya no es lo mismo._

Sasuke asintió.

— _¿Cómo sabes de esto?_

Bazz desvió la mirada hacia la venta.

— _Alguien me lo dijo y experiencia. Oh, jodida experiencia._

 **…**

 **L** as primeras dos noches fueron un caos.

Bazz, Sasuke e Itachi no sabían que hacer. Sakura ardía en fiebre, temblaba como si estuviera en un congelador industrial y nada de lo que hacían para ayudarla funcionaba. Si, ellos sabían que era normal pero, ¿Qué se sentiría estar en el lugar de Sakura?

— _Bueno, es doloroso, muy doloroso—_ murmuró Bazz, en medio de la sala y llevándose una cerveza a su boca— _no se ni porque estoy aquí, vivo, platicando con ustedes y tomando una cerveza._

 **…**

 **L** a quinta noche fue la peor de todas.

Sakura gritaba, a las tres de la mañana, a todo pulmón. Los tres chicos fueron corriendo a la habitación de Sakura y vieron, cuando abrieron la puerta de madera, a una peli rosa destruir todo el cuarto con sus propias manos. Sasuke e Itachi intentaron tomarla por los brazos pero, joder, era fuerte. Incluso había aventado a Itachi a la cama, rebotó y calló en un pico de una silla cercana.

Bazz le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca para que callera dormida, la amarraron a los postes de la cama y acamparon tomando turnos y escuchando los quejidos de Itachi, toda la noche.

…

La séptima noche fue un poco normal.

Sakura despertó, a la una de la mañana, porque tenía un montón de sed.

—¿Qué diablos le hicieron a la habitación?—preguntó ella, mientras se levantaba un poco. Pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando observó los amarres de sus muñecas. Miró, de reojo, a los dos hermanos pidiendo explicaciones, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada—. ¿Por qué estoy amarrada?

Sasuke le conto cada lujo de detalle: desde su desmayo hace siete días, que no había despertado desde hace más de dos días y que había aventado a Itachi a la cama y que eso ocasiono que Itachi fuera al hospital al día siguiente.

Sakura no podía creer lo que esos dos le contaba, pero las miradas de ellos (y los moretones en la espalda de Itachi) decían que era verdad.

Lloro.

Lloro como una niña pequeña, les pidió que se fueran (cuando intentaban consolarla) y que la dejasen pudrir ahí sola. Se escondió, entre las sabanas, y no dijo nada toda la noche.

 _¿Cómo se supone que los veré ahora?,_ pensó mientras observaba a Sasuke en el sillón dormido, _¿Acaso me tienen miedo?_

Sakura no durmió esa noche de tanto pensar.

El día siguiente no despertó, ni por un vaso de agua.

 **…**

 **E** l décimo día cambio todo.

Todos, absolutamente todos, estaban en la sala.

—¿Para que hicimos esta junta?—indago Bazz.

Sasuke suspiró y se llevó las manos a su cabello.

—¿Cómo sabes que yo tengo la orquídea…?

Bazz lo miró a los ojos.

— _Ella_ me lo dijo…

—¿Quién es ella?—interrumpió Sakura al fondo, sentada en el sillón favorito de Sasuke—¿Una como yo, como tú o como Sasuke e Itachi?

Bazz se sentía incómodo, se notaba de inmediato. No podía observar a esos tres ni por un miserable segundo. La culpa, sus pensamientos que no podían ocultar… todo era mucho para un ser tan pequeño como él.

—Sabes que si te digo algo… lo pierdo todo—murmuro.

Todos quedaron en silencio, pero Itachi lo interrumpió por completo.

—¿Inclusive a nosotros?

Bazz cerro lo ojos, un poco aturdido por aquellas palabras de Itachi.

—Inclusive a ustedes.

De nuevo la sala queda en un silencio incómodo, nadie sabe qué hacer o decir. Todo era muy complicado para esas vidas insignificantes y mundanas.

—Llévanos con ella—declaró Sakura.

Bazz alzo su cuello, morado por las manos de Sakura, y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no?—chillo Sakura.

Bazz juguetea con sus dedos y murmura:

—Es una _desterrada._

Sakura palideció, trastabillo de su asiento y lo apunto con el dedo índice.

—No hablas enserio…, todos los desterrados…, la vida…, no hablas enserio, ¿verdad?

Sakura camino como pudo hacia Bazz.

Bazz miró la ventana como si fuera una maravilla de toda la galaxia.

—¡Dime que es mentira, Bazz!

—Es la verdad—la miro a los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba listo—si te lo digo…, yo muero, ¿entiendes?

—¿Lo juraste?—Sakura ríe sin gracia—dime que no, dime que no ¡maldita sea!

Sakura se deja caer al piso y se llevó una mano para alejar su cabello.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—No…

—¡Como se llama!

Bazz se levanta, enojado y haciendo todo lo posible para no lastimar a Sakura.

—No te lo puedo decir—espeta—es mejor que me vaya, no quiero estar aquí y que ella los mate por mi culpa, ¿vale? Me voy a Los Ángeles, ¿vale? Pase lo que…

—¡Tú no te largas de aquí hasta que nos vayamos juntos!—Sakura levantó su cabeza—, te prometí que te llevaría contigo…, me contaste tu vida, tu grandiosa vida, dime que no hiciste un trato con los _desterrados_ …, dímelo por favor.

Bazz titubeo.

—Lo hice…

—¡Joder!

—Lo hice porque en aquellos tiempos no tenía a nadie—explicó Bazz—ella me rescato de ese hundimiento…

—¿Sabes lo que significa verdad?—Sakura gime cuando siente un dolor punzante en su garganta, miró a Bazz y el solo asintió.

—No lo digas…

Sakura, cuando observó aquellos ojos pedir clemencia, los dejo pasar.

—Sabes que…

—¡Sakura, por favor no lo digas!—rogo Bazz, llevándose sus dedos a la boca para no gemir y largarse a llorar.

Sakura se mordió su labio, pero continúo:

—Paimal, no acepta…

Bazz cerró los ojos para no llorar y escuchar lo que, cada vez que se acordaba, inundaba su pequeña cabeza.

—¡Calla Sakura!

Bazz se sorprendió y abrió los ojos cuando Sasuke lo defendió.

Pero se sorprendió aun mas cuando Sasuke se llevaba a trompicones a Sakura de ahí, miró como la llevaba sin ninguna delicadeza hacia su cuarto y se dejó caer al piso cuando escuchó una puerta azotarse.

—Paimal… no—Bazz tragó saliva con dificultad—no… acepta a traidores.


	10. ¡Ayuda!

**¡Ayuda!**

 **:::**

—¿Qué carajos fue aquello, Sakura?—Gruñó Sasuke, cerrando la puerta y haciéndola estremecer con ese golpe.

Sakura camina un poco hacia el centro de la habitación, haciendo todo lo posible para no irse de ahí.

—¿Qué carajo…?

—Me mintió—interrumpió Sakura, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar al pelinegro—me mintió, ¿contento?

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Jamás lo entenderás!

Sasuke enarcó una ceja, se deja caer a la cama y abre los brazos para que "prosiga".

—Por el amor a tu dios—se queja ella—no seas ridículo.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

—Vale…—Sakura suelta un suspiro para tranquilizarse—. Bazz me mintió sobre su "estadía" aquí en la Tierra. Me conto que no había hecho nada ilegal, pero… ¡por todos los dioses que existen!… lo hizo.

Sasuke asintió.

—Un juramento con los desterrados… ¿sabes lo que significa?—Sakura se da un golpe en la frente—por supuesto que no… eres un simple humano.

Sasuke la miró feo.

—Gracias.

Sakura le quitó importancia con la mano.

—De nada. El punto de todo esto es que… pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas aquí, no tienen que ir con los desterrados. ¿Acaso, los de mi especie, no saben qué es? ¡La misma palabra lo dice todo! DES-TE-RRA-DOS.

—Yo no lo entiendo…

—Tú eres un humano, no sé ni porque te estoy diciendo esto.

Sasuke se levanta y empieza a andar hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? ¡Hey! ¡Regresa!

Sakura avanza hacia a Sasuke, lo toma de su muñeca y se sonroja cuando Sasuke da un manotazo para liberarse.

—Lo siento…—Sakura agacha la cabeza—… a veces no sé lo que digo.

Sasuke se cruza de brazos.

—¿Me perdonas?—Sakura levanta su cabeza y mira aquello ojos negros—¿vale? Eres mi amigo, me salvaste y me has ayudado un montón. ¡Y me regalaste este bonito collar que combina con todo!

Sakura hace todo lo posible para que vea su atuendo.

Una blusa, que al costado izquierdo, hay una pequeña cabeza de un extraterrestre, unos jeans desgastados y unos Convers blancos.

Sasuke solo asintió y le dio una insignificante sonrisa. No le regalo ninguna sonrisa que hacia cuando se reconciliaba de una tonta pelea con su hermano mayor y ninguna sonrisa que le daba a Bazz cuando le contaba un poco de las cosas que no sabía del universo. No, simplemente, le dio una fugaz sonrisa y se voltea para no mirarla.

—¿Estas molesto?

—No—mintió.

—¿Y porque no me miras a los ojos?—Preguntó Sakura.

Sasuke suelta un suspiro.

—No puedo.

 **…**

—Llaves, chaleco, códigos…

Sakura observa a Sasuke desde la cama. Estaba acostada leyendo un libro que le había prestado Sasuke en un ataque de histeria porque ella, muy casual, no sabía qué hacer con su tarde.

Sakura no pudo concentrarse en la lectura, así que solo dejo el libro aun lado y miró a ese pelinegro _¨arreglarse¨_ para salir.

—¿Por qué te arreglas tanto?—Preguntó ella, tomando una almohada y segundos después empezar a jugar con ella.

Sasuke la miró mal.

Sakura solo levanta las manos en rendición y hace un mohín.

—Voy al trabajo…

Sakura hace una cara de incredulidad.

—¡¿Qué?!—Chilló ella, levantándose de la cama—¡Es de noche! Y en las pocas películas que eh visto de ustedes, los humanos, siempre van al trabajo de día y no de noche.

 _Nota mental,_ pensó Sasuke mirando fijamente esos ojos verdes, _nada de películas para Sakura desde este momento_.

Sasuke resopló y deposito sus llaves en su bolsillo.

—¿Quieres la orquídea? ¿Si? Pues adivina—Sakura palideció—la deje en mi escritorio.

—¡Voy contigo!—Sakura se agacha y empieza a buscar sus Convers—¡solo dame cinco minutos, yo no miento como las mujeres de aquí cuando digo "cinco minutos"!

Sasuke casi ríe cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Sakura, pero negó remprendiéndose él mismo. No es el momento de andar jugando, y él tenía que ser el más maduro en este "equipo".

—No—Sasuke se puso derecho—. Tú te quedas aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura levanta sus manos al cielo, como diciéndolo todo.

—Es lo mismo si vas tú o yo—dijo ella, dando saltitos para amarrarse las cintas de sus Convers—, tú corres más peligro que yo.

—Gracias por decir que soy débil—farfulló Sasuke—muchas gracias.

Sakura sonrió y negó felizmente.

—De nada.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

Se había olvidado completamente que Sakura no tenía mucho conocimiento en cuanto al sarcasmo. A veces, esa peli rosa, decía tantas cosas sarcásticas, pero ella no se daba cuenta.

Sasuke se colocó su chaqueta, depositó su celular en su pantalón y empezó a bajar las escaleras sin importarle mucho los chillidos que soltaba Sakura.

Itachi y Bazz miraban una película de terror, pasó junto a ellos y salió por la puerta trasera.

 **…**

 **S** akura bajó los escalones rápidamente.

—¡Sasuke, ya estoy lista!—Gritó, haciendo sobresaltar a los dos individuos que miraban la película.

Sakura observó todo el alrededor con una cara de incredulidad, fue hacia el apagador y prendió la luz. Rueda los ojos cuando ve aquellos hombres con la boca llena de palomitas y salsa picante.

Está muy segura de que solo duro tres minutos acomodando sus "cosas". Busca y busca a Sasuke, pero no lo encuentra por ningún lado.

—¿Dónde está Sasuke?

Los dos chicos se voltean. Itachi se encoge de hombros y Bazz la mira como si no estuviera ahí. Se voltean al cabo de un par de segundos.

Sakura resopló, se dejó caer a un lado de Itachi y miró fijamente la película.

—¿Bazz?

Bazz ni siquiera la miro de reojo.

—¿Me perdonas?

Bazz emitió un "hmp".

—¡Vamos! ¡Han pasado tres días! ¡¿Por favoooor?!

Bazz la miró de reojo y bufó.

Sakura hizo un mohín, empezó a comer y comer palomitas con salsa picante.

…

 **Q** _uiero un Automóvil,_ pensó Sasuke cuando observó el bus completamente lleno.

Se subió y casi cae cuando el Bus empezó a andar; se sentó en el último asiento, saco su celular y llamo a la oficina.

Nadie contesto.

 **...**

—¡ **N** o! ¡Ahí no!

Sakura se tapaba con una almohada su rostro, su cabello estaba desordenado, y hacia todo lo posible para no levantarse y prender la Luz.

La película estaba en el punto exacto del clímax.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando los dos niños, los protagonistas, bajan hacia el cobertizo. Sus abuelos le decían que no fueran ahí porque era peligroso, pero los niños obviamente no hicieron ningún caso porque, por dios, ¡sus abuelos eran unos locos!

Sakura se destapó la cara cuando la niña tomaba una fotografía de un bote de basura, esa foto era la respuesta de todo, esa fotografía eran de sus abuelos, esa maldita fotografía decide el desenlace final y… la luz se fue.

Todo quedo en un silencio anormal. Itachi gemía porque quería saber qué demonios pasaba, Bazz había tirado las palomitas por el enojo y Sakura pasó saliva con dificultad.

No era una buena señal.

 **…**

 **S** asuke llegó a su trabajo quince minutos después.

Bajo y pago el Bus. Empezó andar en esas calles que extrañaba un montón, paso por el semáforo—con una pisca de fe en encontrar aquella ancianita—pero fue en vano, no observó nada.

Sasuke llega a su oficina.

Solo había unas cuentas luces prendidas en todo el Edificio. Sus manos temblaban cuando abrió la puerta con las llaves, entró al lugar y se sorprendió cuando todo estaba en silencio. Tocó el ascensor y minutos después ya estaba a mitad del camino. La canción de fondo lo intimidaba, la habían cambiado.

¿Desde cuándo no ha ido a trabajar?

Semanas, concluyó al fin.

El ascensor se abre en su piso y se sorprende completamente por la oscuridad que reina en ese lugar. Con paso sigiloso fue a su Oficina. Miró cada uno de esos asientos vacíos y un nudo en la garganta se fue formando. Trastabillo con un balde de agua. Dio gracias al Kami-sama cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía ningún líquido.

Llegó hasta su Oficina, la abrió y de inmediato cerró la puerta. Estaba sudando, sus manos temblaban y noto que el aire se sentía un poco denso.

Negó con la cabeza, ese no era el momento para decir idioteces.

Mira su oficina y enarcó una ceja cuando observó un par de cajas que descansaban en su escritorio. Buscó la foto que animaba su lugar de empleo y la encontró colgada en la pared.

Se quitó el sudor con su manga y empezó a andar por todos lados.

Fue directamente a su cajón, donde había depositado el collar/orquídea, y casi se desmaya cuando no lo encuentra: tiró cada uno de los manuscritos al piso, y sacó el cajón por completo, pero no había nada. Busca en los demás cajones y no hay nada. Se llevó las manos a su cabello, despeinándolo en el proceso, y fue hasta su librero.

Solo quedaba un lugar y era ese.

Subió un jarrón, que le había regalado su Madre hace un año, y sonrió cuando vio aquel collar.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y se lo coloco en el cuello.

Soltó un suspiro de esperanza.

Fue hasta la puerta, pero su mano quedo inerte cuando ve varias sombras atrás del vidrio nublado.

No dudó ni un segundo…

… se escondió abajo del escritorio.

…

 **S** akura, Bazz e Itachi escucharon con claridad pasos arriba de la azotea.

Los tres se miraron, sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad y gracias a eso podían localizarse.

 _No hagan ruido,_ les dijo Bazz por medio del pensamiento.

 _¿Son_ _Visor´s_ _?,_ preguntó Itachi.

Nadie contesto.

Sakura poco a poco se acercó a la ventana.

Abre los ojos grandemente cuando ve, por todos lados, a Visor's formando guardia enfrente de la casa.


End file.
